The Second Battle of Manhattan
by The Son of Aeolus
Summary: Carter and Sadie have called out for help from all children with the Blood of the Pharoahs. But what will happen, when one of those, is a demigod? Not a slash, main characters are oc's and related to the two.
1. How I met the Fox Lady

**Hey everyone! I'm finally back, and plan to take this story further! I've fixed a few problems, and changed a few details. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER***I am not Rick Riordan, the genius who owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and the Kane Chronicles series.**

Anthony's POV

I woke up to the blaring sun. I looked at the watch I had lifted from a Walmart a couple months back. 8:00 A.M. People would start arriving at the beach soon, so I had to clear the evidence that I had slept there. Most adults get suspicious of a 13 year old sleeping on the beach by himself.

You see, I've been living alone since I was 7. That was when I found out I was a demigod. I figured I was either the son of a minor water god, or the son of Poseidon. The minor seemed more likely since Poseidon was one of the Big Three. Either way, I had the power over water.

When I ran away from my house in Seattle, leaving my single mother and sister behind, I followed the beach south. I had left to keep my family safe from the monsters that had picked up my scent. I had no weapons to fight any monsters that found me, so I stayed by the water to use it as a weapon.

It was easy going until I got to California. Then I ran in to monsters all the time. Luckily I had found two other demigods, a son of Hermes and a daughter of Zeus named Luke and Thalia. We'd take turns on guard while the others slept. They stayed with me all along the coast, even though on one night when I didn't take first guard, I heard Thalia and Luke talking once they thought I was asleep. Luke was angry with Thalia for staying with me the whole time. They had originally planned to cut towards Nevada on there way to New York, but Thalia didn't wanna leave me behind. She said I reminded her of her little brother Jason. Luke said he understood because he had left his sister behind, but they needed to get to New York. She ended the conversation at that point.

I didn't know who this Jason person was, but whoever he was I felt jealous and thankful of him. Jealous because he had such a great sister, and thankful because Thalia probably wouldn't have stayed with me if I didn't remind her of him.

The next day we found a daughter of Athena, named Annabeth. She was my age, and she asked if she could come with us. Me and Thalia were fine with it, but Luke wasn't so sure. After 10 minutes of her going "Please please please please please!", Luke finally agreed. I saw Thalia smirk at him, but she didn't say anything.

Once we got to the California/Arizona border, I split off from them, staying along the coast headed towards Florida. They cut a beeline to New York from there. I saw Thalia looking back at me until they were out of sight. I felt terrible leaving them, but I wanted them to have the best life they could, and I didn't want to bring them down.

I had turned eight last week, but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want them to do anything special for me. I had to catch a cab from the border to the gulf of Mexico. There's no way I'd make it to the gulf walking without running into a monster or two, and all I had to fight with was a knife Luke had given me. He had given Annabeth my knifes sister. I guess that's a demigods version of a friendship bracelet.

A Minotaur got on our trail and was chasing the cab as we got close to the gulf. I payed the taxi, and tuck and rolled out of the car while we were still driving. I felt a tug in my gut and sent gulf water in a spear right at the Minotaur. The Minotaur disappeared in a puff of golden dust.

I kept walking along the highway for the next couple years. I got setback a bit in Louisiana when I ran out of money, and mowed lawns for people to get some cash. Unfortunately, I got tracked down by a swarm of harpies. They had me surrounded, and there was no water around for me to fight with. I prayed for my father to save me. I guess my prayer got through, because suddenly a hurricane had rolled in, throwing the harpies every which way, destroying over half of them instantly. I knew it was my dad, or at least a god, because the storm didn't touch me at all. I decided I needed to leave Louisiana, so I ran to the coast and went east from there.

I had made it to Florida when I was about eleven. It was warm there, along with the water, and plenty of places to hide if I needed to. There was plenty of room to fight monster if the need arose, so I decided to stay there.

After about two years of traveling around between the different Florida beaches, I awoke on my 13th Birthday. Today.

Recently, I had been praying to my dad for a better weapon. When I woke up I traveled into a cave to store my belongings, and found a giant oyster shell on a stone pedestal. I walked up to it, and tried to pry it open, but I wasn't strong enough. I saw some writing on the top of the shell, but it was in Greek. And I understood it!

It read;

In this cage, holds a weapon

To be used by a son of the sea

To open the oyster

Water must be his key.

I wasn't sure what it meant, but it sounded like I needed some water. I felt the familiar tug in my gut and lifted water off the cave floor up to the oyster. Suddenly it flung open. Inside was the coolest weapon I had ever seen. It was a short sword, that was the width of a normal sword at the hilt, but as wide as a hatchet at the end. In the widest part was a hole. Inside the hole was a ball of water. On the inside top of the shell, Greek letters read, The Sword of Corinth.

I wasn't sure what type of weapon it was, because it was a sword, but it also looked like an axe. I decided to call it a saxe. I picked it up, and it felt like an extension of my am. The sword just felt so, right. I concentrated on the ball of water to see if I could shoot it or something. The more I concentrated, the larger the ball grew, and the heavier that end of the saxe got. I stopped concentrating, and the ball went back to its normal size. There was a sheath sitting beneath it, that strapped onto my thigh. It looked to small for the sword, but I tried putting it in anyways. The sword fit!

As I walked out side, I noticed a girl about my age with pale skin and long red hair with about an inch or two of white on the end. She was sitting in the sand crying. She was wearing a t-shirt, swim trunks and flipflops. She had a backpack by her side, but it was packed, like with clothes. It was a school day, so I figured she had ran away.

I walked over and sat down next to her an pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them, in the same position she was in.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.

"I could say the same for you."

"I ran away last night, and I guess I didn't realize it would hit me so hard being alone."

"Well you don't have to be alone. You could stay with me. I ran away from home too."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Except I ran away when I was only seven," I heard her gasp.

"When you were only seven? Why would you run away when you were so young? How did you do it by yourself?"

"Yes, because my family might've gotten hurt if I didn't. But I wasn't by myself the whole time. When I left my house in Seattle," she gasped at that part. "I headed south along the coast." I told her the rest of my story, leaving out the monster parts. She didn't interrupt once.

When I finished, she sat there taking it all in. Sitting there, thinking about everything that's happened, I finally broke down. I started crying. I didn't care that she saw me like this. I couldn't hold it in anymore. She wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close to her. I rested my head on her shoulder.

After a few minutes I stopped crying and I sat back up.

"I'd love to stay with you," she said. "But I can't. It's not safe around me."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Erika," she answered.

"I'm Anthony. Well my real names William but I prefer to go by my middle name."

"Anthony," she said as if she was thinking about something. "I like that name."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," she said.

"I've never met my dad before," I said. "That reason, is because he's a Greek god." I expected her to start laughing, but I had to tell her.

"No way," she said. "I've never met my dad either. For the same exact reason."

"You're a demigod too?"

"Yep."

"Who is your godly parent?"

"I'm not positive, but I think it's Hermes. I love playing pranks on people," I laughed at that. "Who's you're godly parent?"

"I use to think it was some minor water god, but I'm not sure anymore. Now that I think about, monsters got my scent when I was only seven."

"I just encountered my first monster last week and I'm only 14! You're probably a son of Poseidon!" I realized what she said must be true. I sat for a few minutes, just taking it in. "So, wanna go for a swim? I never learned how, but I'll be safe with a son of Poseidon, right?"

It was 10:00 in the morning, but I'm a son of Poseidon. I'm always up for a swim. "Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" I yelled as I jumped up, running towards the water. And I knew Hermes was the god of speed and all, but what I saw next, I was not expecting. First, Erika went flying past me (she wasn't really flying (I think) but she was running incredibly fast) and reached the water before I was halfway there. Then suddenly, a glowing circle appeared over her head with the symbol of Hermes on it.

It blinded me but I kept running. "You cheater!" I yelled jokingly. I had aimed my self right at her, so when I got to her I picked her up and pulled her into the water on top of me. The water was deeper then I thought, and I suddenly got a cruel but awesome plan.


	2. The Plan

**Sorry for this taking so long. I kinda sucked at life the last year or so. But I'm back, and am really feeling this story now that I'm reading The Mark of Athena. So, I haven't read the books in a while, so my facts might not quite align with the book, but I'm doing my best! Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I needed to have a transition to camp, and felt like this little taste would satisfy you guys for now. Thanks for reading! **

**DISCLAIMER**** I am obviously not Rick Riordan. If I was, this story would be much better than it actually is.**

Anthony's POV

I couldn't believe it! I had found another demigod after all these years! And on my birthday of all days! Erika seemed so cool, and I could already tell we were going to be together for a while. But now, it was time to put his awesome plan in to action.

As he pulled her down into the water, he pretended to hit his head on a rock. He loosened his grip on her, going limp. He could feel she knew something was wrong by the way she leapt up.

"Anthony!" Erika shouted from above the water. She hauled my limp, "unconscious", body up on to the sandy beach. She knelt over me. I could hear her mutter, "Thank the gods I didn't skip CPR day."

She placed her hands on top of my chest, pushing down. It hurt a little, but I could take the pain for the sake of my genius plan. I continued to not react. She pinched my nose, and I knew my plan was going to work. She leaned over my head, and brought her mouth down to mine. When I opened my eyes and puckered my lips, it was too late for her to pull back. I pulled her into the kiss, and felt her resisting. After a couple seconds, I let go and she hesitantly pulled back.

I looked up at her, smiling from ear to ear. That is, until her right hand came down, smacking me across the face. Despite her small size, she packed a wallop. The slap rocked me, and it took me a while to come back to my senses. When I finally was able to look at her normally, her arms were crossed and she was staring at me, frowning, even though I knew she was trying her hardest not to smile.

"Now I don't feel bad that I lied to you about my name!" She pouted.

"What do you mean you lied about your name?" I asked her, confused.

"It's not really Erika, it's Vixen."

"You mean like the reindeer?"

"No not the reindeer! Like a female fox!"

"Then you won't mind me calling you Fox?"

"Anything is better than calling me a reindeer."

"You're gonna regret this decision, Fox," I chuckled as she helped me back to my feet. "I can't believe you actually thought I was drowning!" I blurted out. "I'm the son of Poseidon, we can't drown! At least, I don't think we can…"

"Shut up!" she commanded as she pushed me to the side. "Why would you go scare me half to death for a kiss?"

"Initiation! All the girls that hang with me have to do it!"

"So you have a lot of girls that hang with you?"

"Totally! Well actually, no…but if there was, they would have to do the same thing as you!"

"Whatever!" She scoffed. "Well what are we going to do now?"

"Well when I was in California, I met a son of Hermes named Luke. How would you like to meet your half-brother?"

"Me? A brother? I've lived in an orphanage, wishing I had siblings my whole life, and you're telling me I have a brother?"

"Well half-brother, but yeah! Luke has to be alive still. He was the toughest guy I've ever met. Last time I saw him, he was on his way to New York. I guess we could try there. New York can't be that big, can it?"

"I guess it's worth a shot! Let's give it a shot!"

So we packed up our things and headed out. We decided to stay along the coast, since Vixen was new to being a demi god and didn't have much fighting skills yet, which left me to defend us. After about 2 years of traveling, on Vixens 16th Birthday, we had a little run in with her father.

He told us about Camp Half-Blood in New York, and gave Vixen her Sweet Sixteen gift. Most girls would get a car or something, but Hermes gave her a necklace with a metal snake head medallion named Henry. Yes, you heard right, Henry. The necklace was alive, and could change forms. It could shape shift in to whatever weapon Vixen wanted of him. The telepathy got a little annoying sometimes, but besides that, Henry was pretty chill.

Now that Vix finally had a weapon, we decided to travel by cab. We weren't exactly in a hurry, taking stops along the way to "See the Sights". Gettysburg, Lancaster County (The Amish Place), and Hershey land Pennsylvania. By the time we made it to Camp Half-Blood, I was a month from my Sweet Sixteen.

And who would have guessed, that we would make it there, just as they were preparing for war.


End file.
